


As it's supposed to be

by BlackShade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, just ideas, not really a plot, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShade/pseuds/BlackShade
Summary: The universe works in mysterious ways. If you choose to believe in it, anyway.What if I told you that maybe you already met your soulmate? Maybe even more than one time, and didn't even realize.Everything happens quick and natural, as it's supposed to be.





	As it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another changki one shot. Some of the details/informations in here might not be as accurate or won't necessarily follow the logical flow of things. I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless ^^

          The universe works in mysterious ways. If you choose to believe in it, anyway.  
  
  
          What if I told you that when the beginning of everything happened, billions and billions of parts of the same star were scattered around, in each corner of the universe. And some of these parts have fought endlessly to find their way back to what they once were. They've created what we all call today, planets.

           But many were not that fortunate, and they remained stars, or dust, drifting away in the vast remaining nothingness. Sometimes, bored of their old form, they take other different ones, such as animals, plants, sand, mountains, rivers, oceans or even the wind. They are everywhere. Even in humans. And once every couple of centuries, The Mighty One decides it's time for them to meet, face to face, to give them a taste of what their poor souls know it's missing. We call them soulmates. They are destined to meet, it's their faith.  
  
  
         Now, what if I told you that maybe you already met your soulmate? Maybe even more than one time, and didn't even realize. That's because the universe indeed, works in mysterious ways, and we don't even have the time to comprehend the greatness of it.  
  
  
          Think about all the people you've met throughout your life. It's impossible that you haven't felt that simple strong bond with one of them. Of course, only if you're the kind of person to believe in coincidences.  
  
  
  
_Maybe you've met them while you were simple children. Nothing complicated, no strings attached, no permanent memory of it._  
  
  
  
  
  
        It's summer outside, the middle of August in Seoul, Korea. The sun is terribly hot and there's not much wind to lessen the torridity. In a remote place of the city, in a small playground with swings and slides and a modest sandpit shaded by the branches of an old oak tree, a few kids are playing together. It's the first time the two of them meet. Their mothers are watching over from far, sitting on small benches from around the little park. The two little kids don't know how to call each other but that's not important for them. They have fun in the mud together, laugh and exchange smiles. The purest form of happiness. That's what matters at the moment. Everything happens quick and natural, as it's supposed to be.  
  
  
  
_Maybe they were once your biggest enemy and you had no idea about it._  
  
  
  
       Changkyun hated sports, with a passion. But his parents and homeroom teacher pressured him to at least participate in the annual running competition Park Academy was holding. He had nothing to lose and besides, if it really wasn't for him, next year he could give up. But it was important for a healthy 8 year old to stay active, his mother and father thought.  
The official practice started on the same day Changkyun entered 3rd grade. In the beginning, the boy hated sprints and running around in circles. He couldn't believe his parents forced him to participate in something like that. Every day, when he reached his beloved home, his body would drop dead on the bed. At this point, Changkyun figured out that the only way out is to beg for a change of mind from his mother and father.  
  
        But the days went faster than the young boy initially expected and soon enough, the pain he was feeling throughout his body, changed in adrenaline and excitement to be a part of a team. Weeks felt like minutes and the months seemed like hours. The most awaited event for him and for the other boys in the squad, that Changkyun could gladly now call his best friends, was Park's Academy Annual Running Competition. They've trained continuously for this opportunity only and what seemed at first as an obligation, now turned into pleasure.  
  
         The big day finally came and all the young boys were filled with nervousness but most importantly passion and a burning desire to win the title for their school. The 8 boys were competing against another 12 other primary schools from their neighborhood, one of them known to win for 5 consecutive years. All participants made their way to their specific start lines and after a few more minutes, the official horn sounded. Everything moved quickly as expected, the first boys already giving their relay to the second row.

        Unfortunately, Changkyun was the last from their group, so he had the heaviest burned on his shoulders, to watch his teammates battle with the others but also to try his best and finish in first place. When his turn came, Changkyun put everything he had in the race, clearing his mind of any thought and forgetting about his painful muscles. He was so focused on his task that couldn't even understand the competition was over until his friends hugged him, telling him with more encouraging words.  
  
"Did we win???" the little brown-ish haired boy asked his friends, trying to figure out what the numbers on the big score table meant  
"It's okay Changkyun-ah, don't worry. You did your best and that's what matters" his best friend Jooheon said smiling while caressing his back  
"But unfortunately Seekang School beat us in the last moment"  
"Really? Who are they? I thought we had the advantage"  
"Yes we did, but this really short guy had some fast feet. Man, you should've seen him!" Everyone around Changkyun was laughing, making fun of the situation and having a fun time overall but he was more than a bit, disappointed with himself. The young boy tried to follow the thriving crowd, seeking for the one that stole his number 1 place. 'Ki...heon..ki..hiung' was everything that he could decipher from that far. After the competition, Changkyun decided to give up on running, never once reconsidering it. He kept in touch with his friends but nothing more.  
  
  
  
  
_Or maybe they were just a simple stranger, coming into your life briefly to make your day a little bit better._  
  
  
  
        Annoyed beyond comparison, Kihyun threatened his older friend while trying to put his other foot on the wooden platform  
"Minhyuk, I don't like this. If I'm going to get a bruise from the skateboard, you're dead meat".  
       The blonde one sighed knowing nobody will get hurt, not when he's around anyway.  
"Kihyun, stop worrying for nothing and let me show you how's done"  
  
        The two boys were hanging out at their usual place in a slow weekend afternoon, in the old park 3 blocks away from where they live when Minhyuk had quite the intriguing proposal for the black haired boy  
"Kihyun!!" he yelled in the other's ear with excitement  
"OH my goD stop scaring me like that! wHAT?"  
"LET ME TEACH YOU HOW TO DO TRICKS ON SKATEBOARD"  
"No way"  
"Yes way"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Minhyuk, I said no! I don't want to do that"  
"Oh come oooon pleaaaase" the whining boy could only get more annoying from this point so Kihyun had no other choice than to accept  
"Okay fine. But if I'll fall, I'm leaving"  
"You're such a drama queen-" Kihyun's death glare startled the older, making him swallow his words with regret  
"As you wish, Kihyuniie"  
  
         Now, as Kihyun was struggling just to keep his balance, the idea of him skateboarding didn't seem as promising as before.  
"Minhyuk, I'm really scared, don't make me do this" the older boy saw the concern in Kihyun's eyes but there was no "giving up" in his dictionary  
"Okay, let's take it easy, I promise you, you'll love it"  
         Only the encouraging eyes of Minhyuk made the worrisome expression of the black haired boy disappear. When Kihyun learned how to make his fear go away, he noticed the skateboard didn't seem as intimidating as before, and slowly, he started picking up a few tricks and moves.  
"Oho, Yoo Kihyun, I'm impressed"  
       The younger felt incredibly good to see his efforts being noticed and appreciated.  
"This is amazing!! Why didn't you show me earlier?"  
"I'm not sure if you're forgetting or not but you've been quite the stubborn-" another one of his death glares and Minhyuk reconsidered his choice of words  
"I didn't have time" the blonde jokingly said instead  
  
        More hours passed by and the two friends didn't even notice it was almost nightfall. Kihyun was focusing on succeeding one frontside flip and Minhyuk was focusing on Kihyun to not let him break any of his bones. After many failed attempts, somehow the younger's skateboard fell right where it had to be, his feet landing on the wooden surface safely. "No way in hell you just did that. I was sure you're going to break your neck first"  
"MINHYUK DID I JUST DO WHAT I THINK I JUST DID?"  
"YES"  
"Oh my god, dude, you just did a frontside flip!" the two best friends heard an enthusiastic voice of an unknown boy approaching them  
"Oh sorry, I saw your skateboard trick and was in awe. It took me weeks until I mastered it myself."  
"That was only luck, but thank you" the blonde boy couldn't believe his friend has a shy side as well  
"Alright, well, I'll leave you two to it. Congrats again! See you around!"  
"Thanks! See you around."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Changkyun, what was it?"  
"Jooheon, didn't you see him when he did that trick? The frontside flip??" Jooheon looked dead in the eyes, even more than when he received his math test grade  
"It happened literally 1 minute ago"  
Still zero response from his best friend.  
"Nevermind" Changkyun gave up trying to explain.  
"Come to think of, that boy seems familiar."  
"Whom?"  
"jOoheon, were you even paying attention to me? the frontside flip boy!!!"  
"Ah yes yes yes, him. What about him?"  
"I think I've seen him somewhere."  
"Maybe you're imagining stuff"  
"Most likely"  
       Changkyun didn't want to pay too much attention to the strange thought. He quickly brushed it off, laughing along with Jooheon at one of his stupid jokes.  
  
  
  
_Or perhaps they were just an unfortunate accident in your life and you never thought twice about it after it happened._  
  
  
  
  
"High school is tough, man" Changkyun said while sipping from his second cup of coffee that day.  
"I mean, how are we suppose to deal with so much homework, take extra classes and participate in the school's clubs when I don't even have time to sleep?"  
      His deskmate and beloved friend, Wonho, listened to the younger's complains while trying to get some last minute homework done munching at the same time from a half-eaten sandwich.  
"I totally get you. If it wasn't for Miss Collins, I would've-" the older brown haired boy stopped mid-sentence, receiving some questioning looks from Changkyun  
"Changkyun-ah"  
"Yeah?"  
"Weren't you suppose to go to Miss Collins' office to give her your postponed paper?"  
"Oh shit! You're right. Talk to you later" The younger quickly gathered his stuff from his desk, put them in the backpack, picked his coat and ran off the classroom's door in no time.  
  
        The halls were full of students making it impossible for Changkyun to navigate towards the office's area. Everyone was slowly, lifelessly moving, and drove the boy mad. Once he noticed a more clear path, he hurried his footsteps to the nearest door on his right. Unfortunately, his mind was any elsewhere than it had to be in that moment because he unintentionally bumped into another student, spilling his entire cup of coffee on the other boy's shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry" Changkyun kept apologizing, looking back and forth to find a solution for the stained material. It wasn't the perfect moment for something like this to happen, to make him even later than he already was. Kihyun observed the clumsy man was rushing towards something that seemed too important for him to give a lecture about his now-ruined shirt.  
"It's okay, don't worry too much about it. I have some knowledge of coffee stains. I'll be alright. Now go wherever you're rushing to"  
"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry but I need to leave now, bye" and that's how Changkyun disappeared in less than a second down the stairs.  
"Such a funny guy" Kihyun thought  
  
  
  
_But you start thinking maybe it wasn't as accidental as you once thought it is. Coincidences like this are too special and too beautiful not to believe in their magical power._  
  
  
  
"Maybe he's now plotting to murder my entire family because I ruined his favorite shirt-"  
"Im Changkyun, I need you to stop obsessing over that guy and over that shit. He said it himself, it's okay. Stop worrying" Wonho tried his best to calm down his friend but nothing in his power worked  
"Wonho-hyunggg, but what if-"  
"If I'll have to hear ONE more thing about that incident, I, myself, am going to throw you in the nearest ditch" his hyung looked way too scary when he was serious  
"Ok. I'll shut up now."  
"Good, Changkyunii"  
"Wow, a whole 180 degrees turn" Changkyun whispered to himself  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh nothing, I was just saying I'm heading to the Starbucks, the one near my home. I want to buy a drink before I start studying for tomorrow's History test"  
"Wait Changkyun-ah, we have a test tomorrow? For History?? Changkyun-ah?? Hey!!"  
"Bye hyung" the younger waved, smiling playfully towards the now panicked boy  
  
          It was autumn outside, the weather getting chillier and chillier by day. Even though Changkyun was wearing a long cappuccino coat that was reaching his calves, he still felt the strong wind blowing in his face, making him shiver. All the boy wanted right now was to reach the coffee shop faster and be surrounded by the godly smell of freshly grounded coffee beans. To his disappointment, once he opened the door, he spotted a long queue ahead of him. At least, he'll have enough time to repeat the order so that the cashier won't mess it up.  
  
"Hello, may I take your order?"  
"Hello, yes I want an iced americano and a-" Changkyun's eyes widened when he realized to whom he was actually talking  
"Oh my god, are you the boy with the stained shirt-OH MY GOD AGAIN IM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID"  
"It's ok it's okay, trust me" Kihyun tried to calm the younger boy once again  
"As I told you, I have some knowledge when it comes to coffee stains. It's already clean."  
"Oh, yes. You're a barista. Cool"  
"Yup. So an iced americano and?"  
"That's it. Thank you."  
"Cash or card?"  
"Cash please"  
  
             Changkyun grabbed him drink from the counter, leaving some tips for the cashier and then headed to the door. As he stepped one foot outside the shop, Chankyun noticed he never asked him for his name. He figured out that the older boy must be also a student at Ilsan International High school like him, since the first time they've met it was in the main hall of the building. He decided he'll ask when he'll see him next time. In the last 2 years there, Changkyun never met the boy's eyes on the school's corridors again. He never knew Kihyun was just visiting his little brother before leaving to study in a different city.  
  
  
  
_And it happens anyway. Because it's beyond your power to decide who and when you'll meet them. And that's the whole beauty of it. The mysterious charm of unpredictability._  
  
  
  
            Choosing the right college for you it's never an easy task to do. It basically shapes up your life. If you let it to. Neither was for Changkyun. He struggled between International Languages or International Business, yes, two completely different majors, but nevertheless, he was in love with both of them. He ended up choosing International Business. He knew it's going to be tough, but didn't care. Changkyun was determined to make the best out of his 3 years as a college student.  
            At the opening ceremony, where thousands of students from different years gathered, he was invited by one of his seniors to a party, to celebrate the beginning of the new year. Changkyun wasn't the party type of person and only after many hours of deep thinking about going or not going to a party where most of the people in there will probably be dead drunk, he decided to give it a shot.  
               When he got to the house in which the party was taking place, he was shocked. He never expected something like this. It was big and loud, but nothing too wild. Only good music, dance and a couple of drink here and there. Even though it felt a lot more welcoming than he initially thought it will be, Changkyun still felt like a total weird-out awkward stranger. He chose to sit on a couch in a corner first, to watch the people and see where he could blend in afterward.  
  
"A little too overwhelming for you as well?" Changkyun heard the male next to him speak  
"Yeah, a little" the young boy said while turning his head to face the stranger beside him  
"I didn't intent at first to come but- what a minute! It's you! The coffee stained shirt boy from 2 years! I've been looking for you"  
"Oh my god, it's you! The one that stained my shirt!"  
"Yeah, sorry about that again" Changkyun felt his face reddening, filling himself up with sudden embarrassment  
"Hey, it's okay. I told you, I got rid of the stain, no problem. Don't dwell on it too much" the boy had the most magical smile he has ever seen, Changkyun had to admit  
"By the way, what it's your name? My name is Changkyun, nice to meet you, finally."  
"My name is Kihyun, nice to meet you too Changkyun." Kihyun smiled again, fuller this time, sending butterflies in Changkyun's stomach, making him melt on the inside.  
  
        The young naive boy never knew how much that smile is going to mean for him one day. No one knew. And he never knew that Kihyun was a part of his life long before they've officially met. But somehow, every other piece of the universe fell into place in the right moment and in the right spot just for those two to meet.  
  
  
  
_And not only one time.  
_  
  
  
_Randomly, countless of times._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it? Please share your thoughts on this one shot with me ^^ I'd love to read them. The main idea is a personal belief of mine and I truly believe maybe we are not so randomly meeting people throughout our lives. I think everything has a meaning and purpose. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
